Masha's Journey Edward's Return
by Big Sister K
Summary: When their house burn down, Ed, Al, and Noa decide to visit America. But when they meet ex-Little Sister Masha, are they in for more trouble than expected? After Con. of Shambala, between BioShock 1 and 2. ON HIATUS/BEING COMPLETELY RE-WRITTEN
1. Prologue

-Masha's Journey/Edward's Return-

By: Crystal Wing Productions

(K, Aiko, & Beth)

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own anything. Not Masha, Ed, Al, Tenenbaum, Noa, or Jack.**

**If we did, then this would not be a Fanfiction.**

Prologue

"Mr. B! MR.B!!" The young girl, about seven or eight years old, screamed as she watched her protector fall, moaning in pain. She ran, dropping the rather large needle she was holding, and stood beside her large friend. She noticed the portholes in his helmet were still glowing, a light lemon yellow.

'_Maybe…Maybe I can get him up…'_ she hoped, bending down. She grabbed his giant gloved hand, her own only going around one of his fingers. "Please get up, Mr. B! Please!" She begged, pulling with all her strength. Slowly, he took his hand away and patted her hand. He groaned softly to her what she knew to be her name.

The porthole lights blinked off; his hand fell away. And with that, her armor-clad guardian died.

"Mr. Bubbles…Mr. Bubbles!!" she sobbed, kneeling besides her friend. Tears fell from her glowing yellow eyes. She didn't notice when the man who killed her Big Daddy came up behind her.

He grabbed her, his big hand firmly grasping her petite back. He lifted his other hand and brought it towards her.

"No!" she yelled, pushing the hand away. "No, No!!" she kept screaming as her efforts to keep the hand away failed. _'…I'm going to die…' _ She thought as the hand came closer and closer. His hand started to glow, a soft pint light glowing in his veins.

"Don't worry, little one. I'm not going to hurt you." The man said, kindness radiating from his voice.

He stroked her hair, sending the light from his hand into her. Then all she could see was light, and the girl felt something she never thought she would; the sea-slug they had implanted in her stomach, dying.

A voice drifted gently through the light: _"I was sent to save you…"_

***Authors' Note***

**-K speaking-**

**In this, I will write mostly through the view point of the Big Sister/Masha. But there will be times were it will be in the view point of the other characters and will be marked as follows: MMM-Masha, EEE-Edward, AAA-Alphonse, and NNN-Noa.**

**And, yes, this is a FMA crossover. That will start next chapter/Chapter 1**


	2. Dreams

-Masha's Return-

By: Crystal Wing Productions

(K, Aiko, & Beth)

Chapter 1-Dreams

**-MMMMMMM-**

I sat up straight in my bed, hair flying everywhere as I woke up from my dream. I was breathing hard, and I had broken out in a cold sweat. _'Why?' _I asked my self silently_ 'Why must I get the same dream?!'_

I had been having the same dream every night for the past month. It was the same day over and over again. I thought I was going to go crazy if I kept thinking about it. The day I was "Saved." If saved is what you would call it…

The alarm clock on my dresser rang out, pulling me out of my silent revere. I sighed, and then shook my head.

'_Papa Jack __was__ trying to save us.'_ I told myself firmly, getting off my bed and heading towards the bathroom. _'We were in danger back home; we could've been killed at any moment. Well, except when we had out Big Daddies with us, which was most of the time…'_

This went on for a good part of twenty minutes; The Good Me would defend Jack's position and remind me of all the good things that have happened since we came to the surface. Little Sister Me, on the other hand, would say all the bad things that have and still could happen up here, while reminding me of all the things I missed about home.

All in all, it was a pretty even fight.

'_I wish Papa Jack never came to Rapture!' _Little Sister Me shouted. I froze my eyes wide. Did I Really think that?! Or was it just Little Sister Me talking?

'_Never say that!' _Good Me scolded, her anger rising by the second. _'If Papa Jack never came, were do you think we'd be?! We'd still be in Rapture, drawing blood out of corpses. Or more likely, we'd be dead by now! Is that really what you want?'_

Little Sister Me was silent.

I shook my head even harder now, trying in vain to rid myself of these thoughts.

I loved Papa Jack; he's the father I never had. Or rather, the only father figure I could remember other than Mr. Bubbles. I know I had a real father, but I could hardly remember him.

I sighed and looked at the clock on my wall; it read 7:20 am. I panicked, I was late for work! Grabbing my coat, I ran out the door.

**-EEEEEEEEE-**

"I never thought New York would be so _big_!" Noa exclaimed, marveling at the buildings towering around us. I laughed. "Well of course it's big, why else would it be called the 'Big Apple' if it wasn't?"

She looked into space with a weird expression and stayed silent. I was about to go shake her when she asked: "Why _is_ it called the Big Apple?"

I put the palm of my hand to my face. '_She had such a strange mind sometimes…'_ I thought sourly. Every time Noa had one of these episodes she gave me a headache.

"Hey! Shouldn't we be looking for a place to stay, Big Bother?" Al asked, his golden hair, so much like my own, whipping violently in the wind that had picked up around us.

"…Yeah, I guess so." I said. I sighed inwardly

Our house back home in Germany had burned down after getting stuck by lightening during a thunderstorm. I had gotten Mr. Hughes to agree to rebuilding it, but then Noa wanted to come here while we waited. Of course, I said no, but she was persistent. Then she put into question my faith in Mr. Hughes' building prowess. While he was in the room. Well, then I had no choice.

And since then, it's been moving moving moving. Non-Stop. I was tired of it. Didn't Al and I get enough of this back in Amestris?

"Come on Big Brother! Don't be so slow!" Al's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up and saw him several yards ahead of me, waiting.

I ran up to him, my bags swinging wildly. He looked at my face and frowned.

"Are…Are you okay, Ed?" He asked me, worried.

"Yeah," I lied, looking away from him, "I'm fine."

Whenever I thought of Amestris, or about anything from it, I got this look on my face that was (or so I've been told) a mixture of sadness, longing, and nostalgia. Al knew this look by heart, and by the way Al was staring, I knew he didn't believe me. But he shrugged it off and walked on. I knew what that meant: he was going to get on to me about it when we found a place to stay.

Noa and I followed Al, looking at the many different and unique shops we passed. One of them caught my eye: the Twin Shadows Bookstore._ 'Hmm…Books. I've needed something to read lately…'_ I thought, already heading towards the bookstore.

"Hey Al, I'm going to go check out that bookstore!" I called, not waiting for a response.

"But Brother--!" I heard him start, but he was cut off by the ringing of the door.

There was no one inside the store except for me and the clerk; a young lady who looked to be around Al's age. She had long black hair and jade-green eyes. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes, as if she had something big on her mind and spent the whole night worrying about it.

I walked deeper into the store, looking at the multitude of books on the shelves. I noticed that the girl was reading something. It looked like a letter. Silently, I wondered what it was about; it looked like it was making her sad.

I heard Al and Noa come in to the store, the bell ringing as they walked up behind me.

The girl's head snapped up, looking at us when she heard the bell.

She put the letter away, and then shook her head, as if she was trying to rid herself of a thought or a bad memory.

"Hello," she said. Her voice sounded off, like she was trying to hold back unshed tears.

"My name is Masha Tenenbaum, how may I help you?"

**-Author's Note-**

**-K speaking, again-**

**Okay, so that's the end of the first chappy. I hope you enjoyed reading! Oh yeah, I'm the one who's going to be writing and posting most of these. Aiko and Beth might once in a while, but I'll be doing that for the most part. Just thought I should let you know. Oh yeah, don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy! And if there's any OOC-ness, please tell me, and I will try my best to fix it! **


	3. A Place to Stay

Masha's Journey Edward's Return

By: Crystal Wing Productions

(K, Aiko, & Beth)

Chapter 2- A Place to Stay

-NNNNNNNN-

Alphonse and I followed Edward, trying to keep him away from the bookstore. Of course, it being Ed, he didn't listen.

He went inside, and we went in after him. By the tome we got there, he was already headed towards the science section. _'Probably looking for books on Alchemy'_ I thought, shaking my head slowly.

"Hello, my name is Masha Tenenbaum. How may I help you?" A Voice asked. I turned towards it and looked up.

I could tell immediately that something was wrong.

Sure, she looked fine; her silky black hair was tied up neatly in a braid and her clothes were clean and crisp. But that wasn't it.

Firstly, her pallor was off; it looked as if she had been denied the light of day for years after her birth. And then the eyes… her eyes were the biggest thing. They looked so much older than the rest of her; as if she had seen things in her relatively short life that most people would never see. They reminded me of Edward's, so…sad.

Behind her jade-green eyes, I could see a swirl of emotions: anger, jealousy, fear, loneliness, hatred, and the most prominent of them, a deep, bitter sadness. Silently, I wondered how she had obtained such strong emotions.

"Uhh…No, we're just looking around." Ed murmured, still looking through the first shelf of books.

"Well…" She said slowly, as if trying to think of something. "Just so you know, the fiction books are in the back, science is in the middle, biographies are in the front, and classic literature is in the front left corner." She smiled at us, and then went back to reading something.

"Thanks…" Ed sighed as he started walking to the science section. He was stopped promptly by Al, who had his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Brother!" Al scolded, getting upset with his laid-back brother. "You know we can't spend any money here! We need to save up for a place to stay, and it's almost sundown; we still need to find an affordable motel to sleep in tonight!" He was going to go on until Masha interrupted.

"You need a place to stay?" She asked. We nodded. _'Where is she going with this?'_ I wondered, waiting for her to go on.

"Well, if you don't have a place to go, you could stay with me. I have two extra rooms you could sleep in, three if one of you doesn't mind sleeping in my cramped study." She added quickly

There was an awkward silence when she finished. I could see Ed's eyes narrowing, suspicious. Well, that was Ed for you, never trusting anyone new.

I touched his hand; in his mind, I could see what he was wondering:_ 'Why does she want to help us? Does she mean us any harm?'_

"Edward," I whispered, being careful to make sure Masha didn't hear us, "Let me go shake her hand, I'll see what she has planned." He paused, and then nodded slightly, understanding my idea.

I walked forward, putting a smile on my face.

"Hello," I said, taking her by surprise. She obviously didn't think one of us would be talking to her so soon. "My name is Noa. It's very good to meet you Masha." I held my hand out and put the warmest smile I could manage on my face. I was nervous; not only would I see why see invited us, but I would also see her past too. I would get to see the reasons behind her strange eyes.

"H-Hello…" she stammered, taken aback by my sudden actions. Then, ever so slowly, she took my hand.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but I did know that this wasn't it. It was amazing, but I could see why she was so sad. I saw a beautiful city, forgotten and rotting beneath the waves; a man and a woman, crying as a young girl was being dragged away. I saw another man, cruel and mocking, and another woman, cold and indifferent. I saw corpses, a large extraction needle with red liquid in a container that attached to it, and a person in a diving suit; covered from head to toe in armor with a large drill replacing one hand. And I saw people, insane and disfigured, attacking the behemoth that lumbered on beside me. They were wearing such strange masks…

I snapped back to reality, and saw Masha staring at me, wide-eyed and frightened. It was strange, as if she knew what I saw.

I felt so bad for her, after living through _that _you're bound to have some problems. _'I want to help her.'_ I realized, straightening up a bit. '_I will help her! Like I did with Edward, I will make her feel better!'_

I had decided. I walked up to her and told her; "We'd be happy to stay with you, Masha."

Her face brightened up instantly. She smiled.

"Really? You mean it? Great! Let me just go get the keys to lock up…" she said in a rush. She went to the back room to look for the keys. That's when Ed and Al turned on me.

"What do you mean, '_We'd be happy to stay with you'_?!" Ed whispered furiously. I took a step back and glared at him.

"Ed, she has no intention of doing us harm." I told him firmly. He needed to hear this. "Honestly, she has the saddest past I've ever seen. From what I've gathered, she's haunted by it, and she thinks that having others around will help her forget."

I looked up at him. The traces of anger I saw before were gone, replaced by curiosity.

"Tell me." He demanded, eyes excited at the prospect of learning something new. "Tell me what you saw!"

I glanced towards the back room; I wouldn't have enough time to tell him everything. "Later." I told him as Masha walked out of the back room.

"Okay, let's go!" She cheered, holding the door open. "My car's behind that corner," she said, pointing. "go on ahead while I lock up."

We nodded in agreement, and headed to the spot she pointed out. I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Noa."

I turned to look at her. She had a serious look on her face. Without hesitating, she looked me straight in the eye and said: "I know what you saw."

I felt my eyes widen and took a step back. How could she have known? Usually, know one knows what I've seen in their heads until I tell them.

"Promise you won't tell."She said, her eyes pleading. I stared at her for a minute or two, deciding.

I had told Ed that I would tell him what I saw, but on the other hand, if I was in her position I wouldn't want anyone to know either.

"Okay, I promise." I told her, my better inner human winning this battle.

She smiled, then grabbed my hand and started to run.

"Come on!" She called, dragging me behind her. "The others have gotten too far ahead of us! We have to catch up!"

I laughed, and then started running beside her.

I had a feeling we were going to get along just fine.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I've finally typed a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I'm no good at typing, do it took longer than it would've for most people. Okay, please remember to Review! Do it, or else I'll send Beth on you!**

***Beth*- Really?! You mean it this time?!**

***Me(K)*- Yes, I mean it.**

***Beth*- Yayy! –runs off while laughing maniacally- **

**Okaaaayyy, so I'll try to get the next chapter typed up and posted soon. Hope you've enjoyed so far! And don't forget to review!**


	4. 3 Months Later

Masha's Journey/Edward's Return

Chapter 3- 3 Months Later

**Okay, New Chappy for you all to make up for Ch 2 being sorta late.**

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-MMMMMMM-

They had been staying in my home now for three months; a three-room apartment that was a gift from Mama Tenenbaum.

They'd gotten used to my daily schedule: In the mornings I'd go to work, then I'd get home around seven, and on Thursdays I'd babysit my neighbor's daughter, Angela.

Was I apprehensive about people being in my home alone when I was gone? You bet. But I completely trusted Noa, and I was sure that she'd keep the brothers out of trouble and, especially, _out of my stuff._

I didn't know if it was just me, but the Ed and Al seemed…a bit off. They'd talk in their sleep (they fell asleep on the couch every other night) and say the strangest things; I once heard Edward say something about alchemy and then he said: "I miss Amestris…" I confronted him about it the next day about it; he said it was my imagination. Another time was when we were driving in the car; they got such strange looks on their faces, a mixture of sorrow and longing. Once again, I asked them about it, and Al said 'We were just thinking about home.' I had accepted this, until I realized that _they had not specified which home they were thinking of. _

The biggest tip-off that something was wrong was when Ed was helping me wash the dishes. He was wearing only one rubber glove on his right hand. I asked him about this, and he just mumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'it's none of your business,' so I shrugged it off and continued to clean. Until I tripped. He caught me with his right arm, and I noticed that it was so _hard_. It felt almost like metal.

I had just gotten home when I heard the phone ring. I sighed, _'don't I ever get some time off?'_ I thought tiredly. I picked it up, expecting it to be another telemarketer. "Hello?" I said, waiting for them to get on with telling me about whatever they were trying to sell.

"Masha? Masha, is that you?" A voice said. The familiar German accent made me freeze in my tracks.

"M-Mama Tenenbaum?" I whispered, scared. Mama Tenenbaum never called unless it was an emergency. My thoughts drifted back to the letter I had received three months ago. I almost forgot about it. _'Could this have something to do with it?'_ I wondered, my heart now racing.

"Mama Tenenbaum? Mama! What's wrong?!" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the others watching me. From what I make out of their facial expressions, they were concerned.

"Masha, oh Masha, I don't know how to tell you…" She faltered, then made a strange sort of choking noise, as if she was about to break down crying.

"Just tell me Mama. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." I told her. I heard Mama take a deep breath, and I did the same. I was positive that I could handle whatever she was going to through at me.

I was dead wrong.

"Oh fine." She huffed. She took another deep breath, and spoke the words I never wanted to hear: "Papa Jack is dead."

I dropped the phone. _'No, no…' _I thought, refusing to believe it, _'Papa Jack can't be dead! He survived Rapture, there is no way he could be dead…' _ My thoughts trailed off to the letter; he sounded so weak, and in some places, sad. He had even said, _'…I don't know how much longer I've got, M. This leukemia is hitting me hard…'_

It felt as if the world was slowing down. A heartbeat, a breath, everything went slower now. Next thing I knew, I was on my knees. I heard someone calling my name, and then the world went black.

-AAAAAAAA-

I heard a bang come from the kitchen, and went to investigate. Brother and Noa were already looking around the corner.

"What's happening?" I asked, looking down on the golden-blonde head of my older brother. He only hushed me while Noa answered: "Something's wrong with Masha. She was talking to her mother, then dropped the phone and fell to her knees."

I peeked around the corner and sure enough, there she was, kneeling on the floor with her head down.

I moved into the kitchen, Ignoring the pleas form Ed and Noa to come back. I knelt on the floor in front of her. "Masha…Masha, what's wrong?" I asked as softly as I could. No response. I waited for a minute; then, placing my hand on her shoulders I yelled, "Snap out of it!" then proceeded to try and shake Masha out of her stupor.

Big mistake.

I don't know exactly how it happened, but suddenly her hand was on my neck, choking me. She picked up her head and glared at me, but instead of her eyes being their usual green, they were a deadly, crimson red.

Masha squeezed, her sharp nails penetrating my skin; I could fell warm blood running down my neck.

Brother and Noa decided to intervene then, Ed saving me from her iron grasp, and Noa pulling her away from me.

It looked as if she had passed out; her eyes were closed and she was limp as she was dragged to the couch by Noa.

"What was all that about?!" Ed growled, glowering at the unconscious and utterly oblivious Masha.

"Yeah, and her eyes were _red_…" I said, looking down, trying to put the pieces together.

"I…I think that I might know why." Noa whispered, looking away from us. We stared at her; was it just me or did she look…_guilty?_

Ed just kept staring at her. "What?!" he screeched after a moment of silence. "Tell us! Why'd she do that?!" He was fuming. Ever since my soul was attached to armor, he had become super protective of me. He still was even though I've had my body back for a little over three years.

We heard noises coming from the living room where we had put Masha. It sounded like she was waking up. _'No doubt from Ed's yelling.'_ I thought, smirking inwardly.

"I think Masha should tell you, after all, they are her secrets." Noa sighed, headed towards the living room. We followed, watching the waking girl as we did. For her sake, and the sake of my brother's sanity, I hoped she had a good excuse.

Her eyes followed us as we entered the room. She looked confused as to why she was on the couch, was Ed was glaring at her, and why Noa and I were holding him back.

"W-what happened?" she asked. I could tell that she was annoyed that none of us had said anything yet. I smiled to myself; she was just like brother sometimes.

"You tell us!" Ed growled.

"Masha," Noa sighed, sitting down beside her. "Something happened during that phone call. You dropped the phone, and fell on your knees. Alphonse went to help you and…well…" She motioned for me to show Masha my neck. I walked up, and then tilted my head back, revealing the gashes on my neck.

Saying that she was shocked would've been an understatement. She paled visibly, and her eyes widened so much that I thought they were going to pop out. "Oh my God…" she gasped. Masha put her head in her hands and said quietly, "I guess I don't have a choice anymore."

Ed heard her, and his anger peaked. He stormed up to her and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"What do you mean?!" He bellowed as he started to shake her. "Stop speaking in riddles and give us answers!"

She looked up at him, not affected at all by his rant. She smiled slightly and said;

"I will tell you if you tell me your past."


	5. Truth

Masha's Journey, Edward's Return

By: Big Sister K

Chapter 4- Truth

-MMMMMMM-

Edward finally let go of me. It might have been from shock, it might have been because he accepted my terms. It didn't matter much to me. I was free from his grip either way.

"I- I don't know what you mean." He stammered. I grinned inwardly at this; so he had dropped me in shock.

"Don't lie to me." I warned, making my voice as dangerous as I could. I was surprised me how scary it sounded. "Something's different about you. The way you talk, the way you dress--" I looked down at his gloved hands as I said this. "— and sometimes you get this strange look on your face, like you're thinking of something sad, or something you miss. It may be something I can help with."

They looked at me in shock.

"Umm…I don't think it's anything you can help us with." Ed mumbled, looking down. I narrowed my eyes. I wanted to help, yet he refuses? I could force it out of him, but I didn't think he's live through the interrogation.

"Brother," Al intervened "I think we should tell her."

Ed stared at him incredulously, more shock on his face at what he said than at what I said. He blinked, opening and closing his mouth, as if trying to form words. It was over a minute before he actually could speak.

"Why should we?!" He screeched, his voice shrill. Al walked up to him, perfectly calm, and whispered in his ear.

To say that the speed in which Ed changed expressions was "scary" would've been an understatement. It was downright _frightening. _He went from confused, to scared, to angry, to smug, all in under a minute.

"She would never believe us!" He proclaimed, the smugness in his voice going along with the smug expression on his face.

I glared at him. I grew up in an underwater city, with most of its inhabitants horribly mutated, drawing blood out of corpses and drinking it, using the deep-sea slug that the had implanted in my stomach to turn it into a highly addictive genetic substance, with a giant man in a diving suit protecting me from the mutants, who would attack me daily for said substance.

Obviously, I had been through a lot. I was pretty sure that I would be able to handle anything they could say.

"Try me," I said, still glaring at him. I glared back. I could see him deciding whether or not to tell me. Another three minutes; we still had not moved from that spot. Noa actually put her hand in between us and waved.

That's when he broke.

He fell to his knees and started laughing. I allowed myself a little smile. I walked up to him, keeping the smile on my face.

"So?" I asked, putting my harsh side on hold. "What'll it be?"

Edward looked up, his face red from laughter; his golden eyes blinking back tears. He finally seemed to realize what I was saying and sobered up quickly.

"…Fine." He sighed, defeated. He stood up and looked me in the eye.

"What do you want to know?" HE asked. There was a strange expression on his face again. His eyes seemed to be saying: _'choose your answer wisely.'_

I really wish I would've listened.

"Everything." I blurted out. He grinned mischievously.

"Oh really?" He asked, his tone mocking. I nodded slowly, keeping my head down. _'I started this.'_ I thought bitterly, _'I might as well end it properly' _

I could feel my face getting hot. Not from embarrassment, I realized, but from anger. He doubted me. Doubting that I had either the strength or capacity to handle whatever he was going to say. I hated, _hated_ doubters.

I lifted my head, looking straight in the eye, and said: "I want to know everything."

"Fine." He huffed, disappointed. Something told he was planning on winning this fight. "I'll--" Ed looked at Alphonse. "No, we'll tell you. You also might want to sit down; it's a pretty long story."

I did as he suggested and sat down. As Ed and Al were arguing over where to start, I looked around the room. I noticed that Noa wasn't there. When I asked why she wasn't, they simply said that she had heard the story before.

"You know how, when she touches your skin, she sees your past? Well, that's what happened with Edward. She saw everything." Al explained. I shuddered silently at this. Of course I knew of her abilities; I could still feel her, even after three months, going through my head.

"Okay then. Is anybody going to start?" I asked, getting irritated. _'Quit stalling and get to the story!' _I wanted to shout.

"Do you want to start, Brother? Or should I?"I heard Al asked. I perked up immediately.

"I guess I should." Ed sighed. Looking down, he took a deep breath and began.

"My brother and I are basically from another world. We grew up in a country called Amestris…"

He went on to tell about their home, their childhood friend Winry, how his father left and his mother died. He talked about a science called 'Alchemy' that had progressed faster than real science, and that after their mother died, they found a teacher for Alchemy and became her apprentices.

He also said that, with Alchemy, they tried to bring their mother back to life.

"We made a horrible mistake." Ed sighed, keeping his head down. "I lost my arm and leg, and Al lost his whole body." For emphasis, he took off his gloves and held up his hands; the right arm was completely made out of metal.

He went on to tell about his adventures as the 'Full Metal Alchemist' and how he got Al's body back, but I wasn't really listening. My thoughts were stuck on Ed's arm.

It was fully metal; no plastic or rubber whatsoever. _'So he really is from another world…'_ I thought.

'_Or he could be from rapture too.'_ Little Sister Me said. I frowned; it had been three months since I heard from her.

'_I woke up when you fainted. When you decided to go back home!' _She proclaimed victoriously. _'And I told you, he's from Rapture! Only home had that kind of technology!'_

Good Me decided to interrupt then. _'We had no need for it!'_ She reminded, annoyed with Little Sister Me. _'With ADAM, we could just regrow the missing limbs. That's why, even when we were shot, we never died!' _They argued, (like usual) for a little while until Ed broke my train of thought.

"Okay," He concluded, sighing heavily. "It's your turn. Tell us your story."

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, sorry for the long wait! I haven't had any time to type this up until now. I'm already working on Chapter 5, so I'll get that up as soon as possible. Please, Read and Review! I won't update this until I get at least one review. That's all I'm asking for.**


	6. Story

**-Chapter 5-**

_**Warning! This chapter contains spoilers for BioShock .If you haven't finished the game, I'd advise against reading. But if you don't really care about spoilers, keep on reading. **_

**Story**

I got up from my chair and looked at Ed steadily. The look in his eye told me that he wasn't going to let up until I tell him. Finally, I sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell you." I huffed, walking towards my bedroom door. "But first, I need to get a few things to help me…explain." I shut the door before Ed could protest and flopped onto my bed with an exasperated sigh.

'_You've already promised that you tell them your past. Might as well get it over with.' _Good Me reminded. I sat up and put my head in my hands.

"I know…" I groaned. I was getting a headache from the near-constant talking from the different me's. "…But the least you could do is give me some ideas as to what I can explain with! I came in here to buy me some extra time."

'_Audio Recordings.' _They said together. I slapped my forehead, leaving a little red mark. Why hadn't I thought of that before? _'Thanks,'_ I told them mentally, going to my dresser, _'I'd probably be dead without you two.'_

'_We know.' _They chorused. I could almost see them; Little Sister Me, in a faded pink dress, smiling brightly, and Good Me standing behind her, a smug look in her face.

"I smiled, pulling the dresser drawer open.

There was probably around sixty of them; small brown and yellow metal boxes with the words 'Audio Vox' written in bold lettering on the side. The blinking light on the upper right corner showed that something had been recorded.

I spent most of the hour looking through the recordings, reading the labels and sometimes listening to the tapes, then putting the ones I eventually chose into my small tote bag. After I was done, I picked it up and went to the door. But something caught my eye; it was my Big Daddy doll that sat on the table beside my bed.

'_Take him.' _Little Sister Me demanded. I frowned slightly.

"Why should I?"

'_Comfort.' _Good Me said, _'If you feel sad, squeeze the Mr. B. doll.'_

'_And Courage.' _Little Sister Me added. _'If you feel scared for some reason, like a scary memory comes back to you, hold him close and say to yourself "Mr. Bubbles will always protect me!"'_

I sighed, giving in, and walked to the bedside table.

Picking him up, I looked the old doll over. I had him since I was six, and it sure showed. The wires on the baseball-head that was supposed to be his helmet were bent and, in some places, broken; the tacks that were the helmet's portholes were in slightly better condition, but had some of the paint chipping off. I inspected the back; as I suspected, the rubber bands holding the batteries that represented his scuba tanks were close to breaking, and one of the batteries were missing. The only thing that wasn't damaged was his drill; the thick, spiraled wire wasn't dented or bent, which was surprising since that had been what I had played with the most.

Finally, holding my doll's non-drill hand in my own, I walked into the living room.

The scene when I walked in wasn't totally unexpected, but it sure was funny to look at. The brothers were leaning against each other, snoring lightly. I laughed quietly to myself; _'it was a_ _good thing I planned ahead'_ I thought, looking through my bag.

"Aha…" I said quietly, pulling out what I was looking for. I looked at the side; _'The Wild Bunny—Sander Cohen.' _Looking at it, I shuddered slightly; this was, in my opinion, the most disturbing recording that Papa Jack found in his journey through Rapture.

I set it down beside them and pressed play, smirking evilly as Cohen's drawling voice filled the quiet room.

"_The Wild Bunny—by Sander Cohen. I want to take the ears off, but I can't. I hop, and when I hop, I can't get off the ground. It's my curse. I want to take the ears off but I can't! It's my curse, it's my eternal curse! I want to take them off! Please! Take them off! Pleaaasseee!!!"_

I laughed when I saw their reactions; both were on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from the Audio Vox as they could get. They then looked at me with a 'What was that?' expression.

I decided to answer their silent question. "That," I said, pointing to the recording on the couch beside them, "Was a device called an 'Audio-vox'. I will be using some of them to help, er, narrate my story." With that, I pulled the bag onto my lap and looked in; they were all as I originally put them, in order of how I needed them.

"You know," I said, glancing up at the boys, "It's a pretty long story, so if you need to get anything, do it now; once I start, I'm not stopping."

They thought for a minute, then looked back up at me, shaking there heads a negative.

"We're fine for now." Alphonse said, smiling.

"Besides," Edward added, "We sort of talked it over while you were getting those…things." He gestured towards the bag on my lap. "And we decided that we're not moving until you tell us _everything_."

"Okay then." I sighed, gathering my thoughts. Then, I began my story.

"I was born in a small village in Russia. My parents, Sam and Mariska Lutz, were very poor, and we didn't have many luxuries. But as far I knew, we were happy."

"One day, something came in the mail for us; it was a letter from Andrew Ryan, one of the richest men in the world. The letter told of a 'project' wear he will bring together the smartest, most talented or hard-working people from around the world and put them all in one place. Mama and Papa were chosen to go, and in the note was a response letter asking if they wanted to participate. Lured by the prospect of becoming great, of becoming rich, they of course, said yes."

"A week after they sent the reply, something else came in the mail: a postcard, the words _'Welcome to Rapture: Opportunity Awaits,'_ displayed across the front. It held a map and detailed instructions on how to get to Rapture, and they had to be at the coastline that night, so they packed up their things immediately, and reached the coast at sunset only to find someone waiting for them."

"'_You Sam and Mariska?'_ He asked them. When they answered yes, he told them to get in his boat, and then took us out onto the open ocean. I fell asleep during the ride, so I don't know what happened on the boat."

"A few hours later, I was woken up by Mama shaking me, saying, _'Masha! Masha, darling, look!' _I did as she said and looked up, and saw it: A lighthouse on a small, man-made island, lit from behind by the rising sun. I was confused by what I saw, so I asked, _'Why is it a lighthouse, Mama? I thought our new home was supposed to be big.' _Mama just laughed, _'Silly Masha,' _she said, _'this isn't our home, it's more like…the gateway.' _So we went in. It was dark and smelled slightly of mold, and wasn't much better with the lights on; the lights illuminated the giant bust of Rapture's founder, Andrew Ryan, and made me even more scared."

"We climbed into the bathysphere, which had soft red seats built into the sides. I was still tiered from the trip, so I climbed onto those and slept the whole way down."

"When we got there, we moved to a place called the Fighting Mcdonagh's Tavern. It wasn't very pleasant; the neighbors were loud and obnoxious, and there were leaks everywhere. But Papa said that when he got enough money form his job (He was a fisherman at a place called Fontaine Fisheries in Neptune's Bounty) he'd get us a good home in Artemis Suites. He still didn't get paid very much, but we'd set aside a third of the money he earned that week and go once a month to a different place in Rapture. Our first trip was to a place called Arcadia…"

I pulled out the first Audio-vox. I looked on the side; the title was_ 'Should Not Have Come.'_ I set it down in front of me, and pressed play.

"_We were walking through Arcadia when Masha started screaming, 'Mama, mama! What is that?! What is that?!' It was terrible; we thought she was having a seizure, but then we saw them: Trees! We had never seen one before, thought they were monsters. Oh, Sammy, we should not have come."_

I sighed inwardly and went on with my story. "After a few months, we forgot about what happened in Arcadia and went on with our lives as normally as possible. But then, news of a civil war began to reach us, and we saw people polarizing into two distinct groups; One side for Ander Ryan, the man who built our home, and one side for a man named 'Atlas,' a smuggler who new how to relate to the people."

"The war reached its peak on New Year's Eve of 1959. Splicers, people who were addicted to a genetic substance call ADAM, attacked a New Year's party being held at the Kashmir Restaurant. Many people were killed and, for many more people, there lives were ruined."

Silently, I pulled out the second recording a pressed play. A melancholy and slightly drunken voice radiated from the small tape.

"_Another New Year's Eve. Another night alone. I'm here and, you're stuck in Hephaestus. Imagine my surprise. So, I say Cheers! To Diane McClintock, the silliest girl in Rapture. Silly enough to fall in love with Andrew Ryan. Silly enough to--"_

Diane was cut off by the sound of bombs going off and cries of 'Long Live Atlas!' When she spoke again, she sounded frightened.

"_What's happening? Oh! I'm…I'm bleeding. Oh God…Oh no…"_

The tape finished, leaving an air of foreboding in its wake.

"After the attack, people started splicing there genes with ADAM, making them stronger, smarter, faster, and able to possess incredible inhuman abilities. But there was a downfall to splicing: each time you did, you became more and more mentally unstable, and because of this Rapture was becoming increasingly unsafe."

"ADAM came from a rare deep-sea slug that was found in the oceans around Rapture. But the slug couldn't produce enough ADAM to keep the addicted population happy, so the two scientists in charge of ADAM production, Dr. Yi Suchong and Dr. Bridgette Tenenbaum, looked for a way to make more."

"At home, we were woken up in the early morning by a loud knock at the door. Mama, who'd heard rumors of Ryan's henchmen taking little girls away, told me to hide until the people were gone. I did as she said and stayed as quiet as I could, but to no avail; they found me after a few minutes of coming in."

"They dragged me out of my home, ignoring my parents' pleas to let me stay. I was taken far away from my family on Neptune's Bounty and put in a research facility in a place called Point Prometheus. The building they took me to was the 'Little Wonders Educational Facility'.

"It was horrible there. They did…so many experiments on not just me, but a lot of other girls who were spirited away from their families. They put the ADAM producing slug into our stomachs, making us into walking ADAM factories; which is exactly what they wanted. Whenever one of us would lash out against one of the scientists, they'd throw us into the rooms and strap us to the bed, denying us food or water for three days."

"They then started our training. The scientists would gather us into a museum, and make us walk the course alone. We were trained to draw the blood out of corpses with the long extraction needles they gave us, and then drink it, recycling the left over ADAM in the blood and making it new again. Some of the girls would retaliate, stabbing the scientists with their needles. But I wouldn't. At the time, I couldn't remember my parents at all, but one thing they told me stuck in my mind and wouldn't go away: 'Obey adults'."

"About a year later, the training finished, and we were let out into the rest of Rapture. The training was effective, and we drew and drank the blood of the corpses that were left from the civil war. It didn't taste very good, but the slugs in our stomachs gave us a very painful hunger, and the blood was the only thing that helped."

"Everything was going fine until they hit a roadblock; the girls (whom they now called 'Little Sisters') were getting killed faster than the scientists could make them. When we Sisters would drink the blood of corpses, the smell of the ADAM in it would draw all the Splicers in the area to us. When they finally figured out that we held the ADAM they so fervently desired, they would try to take it from us."

"By the time they noticed, seven of the girls were already dead. They set to work on a new project; a protector for us Sisters. They called their new creation a 'Big Daddy'. They were behemoths, super spliced-up with ADAM replacing most of their blood. They had giant drills replacing one hand and their skin was grafted to the inside of a diving suit. They were perfect protectors; fast and unbelievably powerful. But one thing was missing…"

"_Clinical trial, Lot 69. Dr Suchong, client: Ryan Industries. It's been a long day. I just can't seem to get the Big Daddies to imprint on the little brats. Now, maybe if I—"_

A little girl interrupted him._ "Papa Suchong."_

"_Go away, shoo. Now, maybe if I the pheromone levels--"_

"_Papa Suchong!"_

"_Not right now, please, go away"_

"_Papa Suchong, Papa Suchong, Papa Suchong!"_

"_Go Away you filthy little brat!"_

A slap could be heard, then the cry of a little girl. Suddenly, a murderous roar filled the air. There were a few more pained screams, and then silence.

I cringed inwardly; I had been the one Suchong slapped. I had just met my Big Daddy, and found out that, even though he could not speak, we could communicate telepathically. I was trying to tell Suchong.

I took a deep breath and continued with my story. "So, after that incident, they made more of the Big Daddies, one for each of us. We all loved our Daddies, who we now called 'Mr. Bubbles' and we were safe with them. They'd protect us, and we'd give them some of the ADAM we gathered."

"I had just grown accustomed to this life; actually, I loved it, when the thing that we Little Sisters feared most happened to me: someone killed my Big Daddy."

"He had just finished killing a group of Splicers when it happened; and RPG missile came out of no where and hit him square in the back. He was already wounded from the last fight, so I saw this as cheating. He put me onto his shoulder as we tried to escape, but there were trip-wires and proximity mines everywhere; we were trapped."

"He put me behind some crates to keep me safe, and then charged head-on at his assailant, tackling him to the ground with his shoulder. The assailant was up in a flash, and was shooting at him with a shotgun. Mister Bubbles was able to hit him a few times with his drill, but his wounds were slowing him down, and he was loosing energy. Suddenly, a bang filled the air and Mister Bubbles hit the ground, groaning. The fatal hit had been with electric buck, and was shot directly at the helmet, shattering a few of the portholes in the process."

"I screamed and ran to him, completely forgetting about the man who had defeated him. I noticed that his helmet lights were still on, so I tried to get him up."

"But it was no use; he died with me holding his giant, gloved hand. I didn't notice when the man who killed him came up behind me; I was crying too much. He grabbed me, his left hand going half-way around my back. He brought the right hand (which was glowing) towards me as I tried to get myself free. I honestly thought I was going to die when he smoothed my hair back, sending the light that was running through his veins into me."

"I felt the slug inside me die, and my hunger leave. At the time, I could barely believe it; I was finally free of what some called the 'Sister's Curse'. But it felt as if something was missing. I thanked the kind stranger and ran to the nearest Hidey-hole I could find, making sure not to look at Mr. B's corpse. I knew that I would never leave that spot if I did."

"Soon after I was saved, Papa Jack (the guy who saved me) went to Point Prometheus to confront Atlas, who turned out to be a mobster named Frank Fontaine. After he defeated him, Papa Jack and Mama Tenenbaum took us all to the surface. But I never did fit in with the other girls. Whenever I mentioned Rapture or the Big Daddies, they'd leave, telling me that I 'shouldn't talk if such things' or 'that I was crazy for even wanting to remember'. I'd get in fights with a lot of the girls, so Mama Tenenbaum gave me this apartment about a year ago so that I wouldn't be bothered by the other girls. And, well, now you know everything up to this point. So there, my story is finished." I ended awkwardly, silence filling the empty space.

The brothers were shocked, each looking at me with a mixture of awe and unbelieving-ness. Upstairs, I could hear Noa's snores echoing down the stairs. After a minute, I was starting to get uncomfortable.

Edward was the first to recover (though not fully). HE asked me, "Then, why is it that you invited us to stay with you?"

I sighed, "Well, the first reason was because I thought you'd help me to forget about Rapture. But then, half way through your stay, I decided to ask you a favor…" I paused looking down, "But…looking back on it now, it might be too dangerous."

"Did you not hear my story?" Ed asked, "I am—or rather, was—the Full Metal Alchemist. Al and I are used to danger. What was the favor?" He demanded.

I sighed again, and then looked him straight in the eye, "Help me go back to Rapture."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so so so so sooooo sorry for the long wait, but I put a lot of time into this, and typing it almost killed me, but I'm glad I finally got it up. Next chappy, they go to Rapture! Yaaay! It's gonna get better! Anyways, for any one who's reading any of my other stories, I'll update Kishin Egg Souls and Immortality as soon as I can, I just need to type it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Chappy, and Thanks to CrazyMello101, Frank Fontaine, and fanofmany for the reviews! I appreciate it! Oh yeah, one more thing, I know I got some stuff wrong on the audio-recordings, so if someone can tell me what they say, I'd be really grateful. Until next chappy, see ya!**


	7. Homecoming

Chapter 6

Homecoming

I looked out at the sea, trying to contemplate the feelings swirling around my head. The sea truly was beautiful; the rising sun set a golden hue over the foam-tipped waves. The sky above looked like a painting, with the different shades of blue, pink, orange and purple mixing in ways I'd never thought possible. Everything was peaceful, with the only noises being the chatter of seagulls overhead and the sounds of waves crashing on the shore.

I felt a pang of sadness. This was, after all, the last time I would ever be able to see this, to hear the waves, to feel the cool sea-breeze on my face. But the sadness of that fact was overwhelmed in a sudden surge of happiness. I wasn't going to see this again, true; but it was because I was going _back_. I was finally going _home_.

I looked back down at the waves. Tide was coming in, and the blue-grey waves just barley touched the tips of my sandals, as if the sea were welcoming me back. The omnipresent breeze playfully blew my long, coal-black hair back. I frowned, thinking.

My hair, I realized, would become a nuisance in Rapture. Not only would it get in the way during a fight (which was inevitable), but it would also become a vulnerability. After all, long hair was easy to grab and pull.

I sighed; I had been growing my hair out since the other Sisters and I had gotten out of Rapture. I unsheathed the knife hanging on my belt. _'Well,' _I thought sullenly, '_new life, new hairstyle, I_ _suppose.'_ With that, I put the knife to my hair and cut, sending about two feet of silky black hair into the air.

"Masha," Ed called from the boat, "We're just about ready to go. We'll be leaving in five minutes, after we put the fuel in the engine. Get your stuff." He walked to the back with Al, who was carrying a large jug of fuel. Both were obviously eager to go. I smiled; it wasn't difficult to convince them to come. In fact, they had said that they were coming before I even had a chance to try and persuade them to.

Within a few minutes, we were speeding off towards the open sea. I leaned on the railing, feeling the wind hit my face, and realized that we really were going, Ed, Al, and I. Once more I frowned, remembering another detail. Noa had refused to come with us. We told her of our plans the morning after we shared out stories, and when we asked her what she wanted to bring, she said simply that she wouldn't be going. I asked her about it later on, asked her why she wouldn't come. She looked me straight in the eye, and said, _'Masha, I saw what it was like. Remember, when I first met you? I saw all the horrible things that happened there, the kind of people that live there, that…that monster you called 'Mr. Bubbles'! And, frankly, I don't want to see that with my own eyes. I'd rather stay, if you don't mind.' _

Honestly, I tried really hard not to think about what she said.

The first few hours of the boat ride were fun; we were going at full speed, and I stood at the very front of the boat so I could feel the sea-spray cool down my face. The wind whipped my now-chin-length hair away from my face as I kept look out for the Lighthouse. Al was in the shadow of the wheel-room, reading one of the three books he took with him, and Ed was at the wheel, taking us to the coordinates I got for him.

Yes, it was all very exciting for a while, but then my hyperness wore off. The hours seemed to blend together as time moved on. The speed and rocking of the boat were soon forgotten as well. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt drained of my energy. To keep myself from falling over, I sat on a little bench by the railing, still trying to keep watch. Between the rocking of the boat, and the warm sun on my back, I soon succumbed to sleep.

But the strange thing was, it wasn't true sleep. Instead of the blissful, dreamless sleep that I wanted for so long, I was in a strange, trance-like state, trapped between consciousness and sleep. Though I was still fully aware of my surroundings, the rocking of the boat for example, I found myself unable to control my body.

From what I could tell, I was in this stupor for hours, occasionally drifting in and out of my daydreams. In one, I was back on the beach, watching as the sea slowly pulled me back into its depths. In another, I was a Little Sister again, happily gathering ADAM with my Mister Bubbles by my side.

But, there was one that stood out from the others. Unlike most of my daydreams, everything had a blurry hue to it. I was walking alongside another Little Sister, who seemed very familiar, but I couldn't remember her name for some reason. I was about to ask her name when I heard…something. Even though I heard nothing, I understood that someone was calling to us, or—to be more precise—to the girl beside me. We turned around to see a woman around her thirties, with Blonde hair, black horn-rimmed glasses, and a pin on in the shape of a blue butterfly. She stood painfully straight, and her mouth was nothing more than a severe line running across her face. She raised her hand, and motioned for us to come to her. I looked at the girl; she was afraid for some reason. Suddenly, my surroundings disappeared, replaced by a single, soundless phrase: _'For the Good of Rapture.'_

At the end of my last daydream, I found that I was able to move again. I 'awoke' to a familiar scene: a multicolored sky. Rising slowly, I mentally shook myself, trying to remind myself that it was only a dream. But something about it was disturbingly real…

From the corner of my eye, I saw what we were searching for, off to the left and in front of the setting sun. I felt my heart skip a beat, and my face split into a smile. Adrenaline powering my steps, I ran to the wheel room shouting, "Go Left! Left!" Ed and Al were surprised at first, but did as I said. Within five minutes, the structure was front and center, growing ever closer as we sped towards it.

I was back on deck at once, watching with a silent smile as we hurdled to the structure. Our boat reached the Lighthouse in ten minutes. I stepped onto the little man-made island built around it, openly marveling at the scene straight from my memories: A Lighthouse, lit from behind by the glow of the setting sun. Black marble steps rose from the sea and led to two old, but beautifully carved, sea-worn mahogany doors.

I opened the double doors, sending stagnant air flowing past us. We stepped inside the small opening without a word. The wind outside grew stronger, closing the door behind us, automatically locking it.

"Well, no turning back now." I heard Ed mutter to himself. I nodded, there wasn't going to be any turning back.

For a few moments, it was pitch-black inside the building. But one after another, the dying lights of the Lighthouse blinked on, illuminating the immediate area and the giant brass bust of Andrew Ryan. A tattered blood-red banner hung underneath, with golden words splayed across, saying _'No Gods or Kings, only Man.'_

Though the presence of the Bust disconcerted us to an extent, we moved past, down the stairs that lighted up as we walked down. The Bathysphere was just ahead, and Ed and Al were completely fascinated by it. It wasn't anything special, just a small, dented sphere that slightly resembled an older-type submarine with a glass door that led to the compartment inside.

Dust hung thick in the air as we sat on the wine-red cushions. I pulled the lever beside me down, causing the thick glass door to swing shut as we started to sink.

To be honest, we were sinking quite fast, faster than I remembered; within five minutes we'd already reached the sign for ten fathoms. As the sign for twelve fathoms came up, a worn screen came up, and a film started to play.

At first, it was an advertisement, reading: _'Incinerate; Fire At Your Fingertips!—Plasmids by Ryan Industries.' _Soon after, music started to play, and a man's voice started speaking.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?

"'_No,'_ says the man in Washington, _'it belongs to the poor.'_"

"'_No,' _says the man in the Vatican, _'it belongs to God.'_"

"'_No!' _says the man in Moscow, _'it belongs to everyone.'_"

"I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the Impossible. I chose…Rapture."

At that moment, the screen covering the glass door slid down, revealing a city that seemed to stretch for miles. Metal and glass bridges connected the individual buildings; and the light from the windows, signs and floodlights made the water around the city glow beautifully. Around the edge of our consciousness, almost as if he were whispering in our ears, Andrew Ryan went on once more:

"The City where the Artist would not fear the Censor, where the Scientist would not be bound by petty Morality, where the Great would not be constrained by the Small! And, with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your City as well."

'_Finally,' _Little Sister Me said, _'we're here.'_

'_We're home.' _I concluded, and looked over to Ed and Al.

Their noses were pressed firmly against the glass door, trying in vain to see every bit of the city at once. Their reactions didn't surprise me much; from what I'd heard of their home, this would've been a paradise for someone like Ed.

The bathysphere went into port, and slowly rose to the city's entrance. One look at their faces told me that what they saw wasn't what they were expecting.

After a marvelous speech like Andrew Ryan's, one would expect the entrance to the city, and the city itself, to be spotless, beautiful, shining even. Of course, this wasn't the case.

The welcoming hall was in worse shape than the Lighthouse above. Water coated the floors, most of the lights didn't even work, and the linoleum tiles that were supposed to be covering the floors were rooted up, showing the rotting wood beneath. Signs saying, _'Its Rapture's end, let us ascend!' _and other like phrases littered the floor.

We walked forward, up some stairs to our right into a warmer and friendlier-looking room. A small fire burned in the corner, furniture and wood from the falling-apart staircase fueling it. The heavy metal door opened to a cold glass tunnel. Small leaks and cracks were on the glass, slowly letting the sea were it didn't belong. The water was knee-deep in the tunnel, and cold as ice. A small television near the middle glowed white as, 'Please Stand By' showed through the cracked glass.

The silence as we walked was unnerving as we walked through the door. Not a sound could be heard save for our footsteps and a broken Jukebox somewhere in the distance, playing a broken version of _'How Much is that Doggie in the Window?' _Nothing was heard,no mutterings of the insane citizenry, no echoing footsteps of the Big Daddies, not even a public announcement over the city's ever-on speakers.

'_Something's not right..,' _Good Me muttered, already suspicious. I must say that I agreed with her completely. In all of my memories, I remembered clearly the attacks, the curses, and the sheer insanity of most that lived here. How they would often talk to themselves as they wandered the halls of Rapture. Why, then, was all of this missing?

I turned towards Edward, about to tell him this when a gunshot rang through the air, followed by a stinging sensation on my leg. I turned again, knife drawn when something hit the back of my head, forcing me to the ground.

I looked back to see a total of seven Splicers surrounding us, confirming what Good Me was suspicious of.

We had walked right into an ambush.

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my jam, I'm so sorry, peoples! I can't believe that I haven't updated this story since, what, October? –checks- Yep October. I'm so lazy, that and my writer's block for this story was getting in the way. But, good news, Writer's Block is officially gone for now! I know exactly what I want to happen for the next chappy! But, the ones after I'm not so sure about yet.**

**Anyways, thank-you for reviewing! And a shout-out goes to Whispering Dead for…well…just, really, talking to me, I suppose. She said she loves this story. Which makes me happy. =D But she still needs to review. D**

**Anywho, see ya next chappy, ni~ And don't forget to review! –Hopeful look-**

**-K**


End file.
